


Staying at Baker Street

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Greg Lestrade's boiler died John Watson suggested he stay at Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying at Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> Written for notluvulongtime

When Greg Lestrade’s boiler gave up the ghost he resigned himself to spending a few cold days until the gas man could affect a repair.  Fortunately when John Watson heard about this he suggested Greg stay with them.  On being informed of the problem, Mrs Hudson insisted that he stay and immediately set about baking, ensuring that there were sufficient cakes not only for his visit, but also for him to take back home.

Which was why Greg was currently luxuriating in a hot bath, rather than enduring a tepid shower (the boiler had been on the blink for some weeks).  He sank further into the water, letting the heat dissolve the tension and aches and pains in his body.

The next thing Greg was aware of was John speaking to him from the side of the bath.

“It’s not a good idea to sleep in a bath.”

“Wasn’t asleep.”

“I could hear you snoring.”

“Hmpf”

Suddenly aware of the situation Greg reached for a flannel.

“I wouldn’t bother with that,” John said.  “I’ve seen worse.”  He looked Greg up and down.  “A lot worse!”

Greg looked unconvinced.

“And I’m not alone in thinking that.  I’ve seen people giving you admiring glances when they believe no-one can see them.”

And John had the pleasure of seeing the whole of Greg blush.


End file.
